


出埃及记

by delaymaru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 他如何用这具身体容纳对方，就要如何因这具身体排斥对方。





	出埃及记

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegro/gifts).



吴亦凡咬着他耳垂插进来的时候，边伯贤的反应称得上后知后觉：这下糟糕了。  
直到现在他才发现身体完全没做好接纳一个Alpha的准备——而且也许永远做不了这种准备。而这种想法甚至比疼痛本身更让他难受。边伯贤抓紧床单，其实他更想直接抓紧吴亦凡的肩膀。然而青春期迅速逝去，连这件事都困难起来。对方的信息素在鼻尖炸裂，他曾以为那是愉悦、沉醉及一切尘世的享乐的代名词，如今它们只是恼怒地纠缠自己的神经，如有实体一般碾压它最脆弱的部分，直到他颤栗不已而发不出声音。这就好像……他迷迷糊糊地思索：好像在讨要什么，索取、追讨、报复，一切皆因他无法被标记却仍试图与之纠缠不休。但他也相信这些“信息素的”恼怒并非“吴亦凡的”意图，然而生理本能仍抗拒着另一个Alpha的进入。这分裂感让他手足无措。  
他只能一遍遍地想：Kris哥已经知道了。

边伯贤是在Kris走后分化的。他早就准备好了抑制剂，然而它们没派上用场。夏天很快来临，易感期里的信息素挥发，像是曳在走廊上的狭长光斑，给人以晒伤的预感。又过了几个月，他和弟弟们一样适应了这种“不太具有侵略性”“让人觉得很安心”的气味，当初从早有预备到惊诧不已的落差变得和大多记忆一样模糊，前提是它们足够无关紧要。  
很长一段时间，边伯贤的确觉得这些事不再重要。  
他设想过自己成为Omega后的情况，设想会演变成扮演；在他成为一名Alpha后，他发觉境况依然同扮演类似。因此他大可继续装成一名Omega，哪怕只是仗着信息素蓬松柔软。人总要习惯一些看起来不同寻常的事情，所以吴亦凡出现在眼前的时候，边伯贤恍惚地觉得他的扮演成功了：改变的事情是有可能微乎其微的。他当时如何将目光留在对方眉边，现在就如何将手搭在对方肩上，连不加掩饰的部分都如出一辙。

吴亦凡蹙了蹙眉，稍微抬起身子，要从边伯贤股间抽离。然而内壁因为被进犯而痉挛不已，将他缠成进退两难的地步。边伯贤苦闷地呻吟，Alpha暂时停止楔入，让他终于能分出一只手拉住对方；此时柑橘气味已浓烈得近乎冷酷，毫不留情地压迫肺部，逼他自己释出更多信息素试图抗衡。他清楚吴亦凡清楚Omega也会这样：毫无保留地释放一切，作为全情投入的表征；于是他痉挛得更剧烈，本能几乎被拗成死本能。即使如此他也终于抓住吴亦凡的手臂，溺死边缘的一根稻草，可能并不顶用……即使如此，他也将之抓得更紧，同时怀疑自己下一秒就会推开它，像推开一截烙铁或一架寒冰。  
然后他被压住双唇。  
不适感被冲淡（几乎只因心理作用），血腥味撞击舌尖，强烈得他难以分辨这个吻藏下的其他情绪。是他在咬吴亦凡，动机已被蒸腾得混沌，他竟然也放弃指望对方从中分辨更多——渴望因之变得纯粹，又因纯粹而趋于暴烈。边伯贤只想将之延长，铁锈气息里沾上有别于信息素的苦，苦得太分明，逼迫他扣紧手边的一切。它果然被拉长，进一步挤压胸腔，夺取他喘息的机会。

边伯贤挺起身子迎合，性器被吞下更多，顶出他尖锐气声，随后被唇齿撕得更碎，直到这个吻终于难以持续。松口时宛如被麻痹的其他感知渐次回潮，信息素冲撞导致的疼痛依然鲜明，更确切的则是终于被楔满的感觉。填充的异样感越是明显，越提醒他曾多么熟悉这些时刻。  
有汗摔落自己唇边，边伯贤张口，泛起的苦咸更甚。“我可以动了吗？”对方俯下来，咬着耳廓问他；他为这句话去够吴亦凡的五指，反应称得上有些突然——但吴亦凡的回应也比他设想得更快。皮肤贴合的瞬间，他几乎能听见血涌向耳膜的声音：只有Alpha会被如此询问。他知道了，扮演和无事发生的姿态俱无意义。但知晓真相的这个人就握着边伯贤的手，绷紧的肌肉遂渐渐放松。  
现在边伯贤无需张口以示同意，肉刃已分开内壁，朝深处进逼。缺乏足够的体液润滑，两个人都相当费力，呼吸的黏重比红海更庞然，他几乎又要喘不过气。Alpha没有生殖腔，他容纳不了更多，尚有一部分阳具裸露在外。边伯贤仰头，伸手探去，触及榫合之处的高热，股间竟又无意识收紧许多。  
“等一等……”  
他像是突然找回了语言能力。吴亦凡停下来看他，这样近的距离，足够边伯贤看清他额角细密汗水，并尝试从这些汗水中绞出此刻他冀望的许多事情。盘旋太阳穴的刺痛感趋向迟钝，边伯贤不确定是不是更早时候他服下的那些药片终于起效；又或者，最有效的永远是安慰剂及安慰本身……这不重要，就当是激素的作用下，排异感被暂时地麻痹，让接下来的一切都不太真切，包括开始在体内叫嚣的另一重焦躁感。如同被所有这些不可名状的事物劝诱，边伯贤的手压回吴亦凡胸口，在那儿，含着热意的跳动永远令他心惊，他要用别的惊奇事项来与之周旋。  
推，哪怕使不上太多力气，只是一个向前的动态。用一只手推他的胸膛，另一只手却还要与他的肩颈缠绕。“你，”就连“Kris哥”的音节都嫌太长，“……你不要动，我自己来。”

边伯贤知道这意味着什么。Alpha的本能当然不包括被压制，但“自己动”从未同主导权划过完全的等号。就在吴亦凡讶异的目光里，他将自己钉在男人勃发的性器上，试图吃进更深，双腿因而颤抖不已。但这还不够，焦躁烧得更烈，无法靠被侵占的痛觉弥补。为什么？不是为什么他要这样做，而是为什么会这样，尽管答案他心知肚明。  
他无法否定这一切的难熬；呻吟断续模糊，无法掩饰但声音破碎，如他咬碎一柄银刀片，再混着血气浮出喉咙。手仍压着吴亦凡心口，剧烈的跳动透过胸骨，激出边伯贤更多的焦渴，正如深埋体内的阳具筋脉跳动一般。  
而后被劈开的疼痛同样钝化，给他以稍微晃动腰部的机会——很难说这是全然“适应”，只是他的确尝到快感，混杂在被他自己咬破的嘴唇间。  
边伯贤仍迷恋这一切，为此不惜让吴亦凡挺进更深，几乎要在他体内凿出那条不可能的隐秘通道。吴亦凡的手掐在他腰上，扣紧薄薄一层皮肉，指痕在每一个快要松手的瞬间浮现。欲望在交媾中逼近折磨，双向的，但仍要企图藉此占有彼此，漫长的拉锯战，本该有人先支撑不住塌下来，然而恰巧因为分化的一致，令这件事变得可以互相抗衡。  
冲撞变得急促且蛮横，边伯贤的急喘濒临崩溃，真正的话语却被肉体拍击声淹没，半个字都难以为继，仍要红一双眼看他，是热油一样透过皮肤黏住神经的眼神。身体的再深处没有丝毫罅隙，但别的地方仍然可以有。他早已暴露它们，因他无法在对方面前有所掩饰。  
但代价仍旧十分沉重：正如这具躯壳一样沉重。  
他缓缓停下来，后颈如锥刺。信息素仍找不到纠缠对象，被完全开拓的后面犹冀望抚慰，更强烈的生理本能却让他不得不停下来。他如何用这具身体容纳对方，就要如何因这具身体排斥对方。到这一刻边伯贤终于承认：什么都不一样了，甚至连落在脸上的手指，那触感也同数年前大相径庭，更遑论像这样彼此拥抱的感觉。他未能在那。时忿忿于任何人，后来发生的事情却好像专为将他拉进此类忿忿中而发生。  
他捉住那只紧贴面颊的手。液体一经泌出体表便失温，正沿着对方的手掌心落下。边伯贤其实感觉不到，他们现在亲密无间，即使一方颤抖，也并未造成可供感知的位移。在他又要开口前，吴亦凡坐起来吻他，虽然一开始是落在眼皮上，也足够让他把所有声音都咽回去。再然后则是鼻梁，嘴唇留给最后，勾缠持续得比上一次要短，短到再次勾出眼泪。为什么他不可以哭呢？边伯贤想起这个问题，大概因为此刻柔情太像临别时分，就像他们只可能在情爱世界里各自逃命。Kris哥……他叫着那个名字，又要去找吴亦凡的嘴唇，魔怔一般，索求这个不会让事情变得更好，但也不会更糟。这个吻结束后，手指落下去，他从他体内抽离，保持半勃的状态，但一切已变得一塌糊涂，土崩瓦解——  
伯贤呀。  
他难以置信地望着吴亦凡。为什么还要这么叫他？你……吴亦凡深深吸气，预示他在思考一件大事。但还有什么重大决定是能下在边伯贤身上的吗？然后他说：你转过去。转过去，背向我，这样我可以……  
我想标记你。吴亦凡说。  
这句话说得不重，但更不轻浮；毋宁说情绪语调皆被冲刷边伯贤五内的错愕感击溃，留下的只有声音的潺湲质地。下意识地，他又想去够吴亦凡的手指，这一次依旧困难，因他发觉对方想让他换个姿势，一双手却向后绕紧自己肩背，紧到固执，再难向内嵌进更多：无论是一寸手指，还是一呼吸间让边伯贤抽远距离的机会。他被锁在这样的紧拥里，第一反应竟是不安。不安随即淡化为惊惶，又变为没有丝毫坏处的疑惑。为什么……这些情绪都闪得太快，音节被边伯贤自己吞服，佐以无声点头的动作。难道他们当中还有谁不知道，“标记”是不可能的吗？  
而就是因为不可能，才不需要问，只需要应允。  
但边伯贤没想到吴亦凡会先将头埋在自己肩上。吐息随着柑橘辛苦一并蛰上他，后来他意识到除了过于沉重的呼吸之外，那一刹里还有别的——要告诉他久别重逢的意义和结果，“别的”这些东西已经足够了。他的Kris哥才剪过一轮头，边伯贤搭手上去，掌心探到新鲜的刺和痒，几秒种后，这触感又化为情欲的一部分，露水般沾湿睫毛和嘴唇。  
“好，”他说，“哥轻一点就行。”

他被吴亦凡翻过去。世界由男人的面容换为桃心木床头，枕巾残留的化学芬芳凑近口鼻，暂时盖过汗水、体液和信息素的喧嚣。吴亦凡的左手绕在他胸前，五指巧妙地在当胸一掠，边伯贤快因这个动作，产生心脏也被攥紧的感觉。稍微平静过的身体试图调动所有感官，捕捉男人在他颈侧的游动：犬牙游过皮肤，若有似无地擦过颈动脉，他不会承认那时他也希望它在那里多停一会。然后终于是腺体，因为服药的缘故，那个零件称不上敏感。边伯贤难耐地向后抬头。被标记的意义是什么？作为一个Alpha，这种蠢问题实难回答；但作为边伯贤，他找到答案。他要吴亦凡找到并触碰它，好让自己确认它就在那里。  
皮肤被咬破了，但不能再深入，正如重新挺进后穴的阴茎一样。即使这样，边伯贤仍短促地呻吟一声，他是有意压低它，以免听起来太像一声叹息。在他还没有分化的年纪，他做过被占有和标记的春梦，细节和形容皆无法追究，只留下湿淋淋的轮廓，倒是略重于一段念想。那个梦之后，他凝视过又迅速别开眼的少年变成男人，正在舔舐这道新添的伤口。  
这场性事持续得太久。快感艰难地从碾磨和撕裂中产生，轻得像水面上的芒针，又不容置疑地向下沉坠。他被男人一次次撞向前方，还好有一只手挡在额前，边伯贤把它拉下来，咬着对方手指  
顶撞的频率加快，他们沉浸其中的样子和任何一场欢爱都没有太大区别，唯一不同只有悬在后颈上的唇齿，它在尝到一点血后便停止进犯，只靠着每一次的挺进，同它凿开的部分有极短暂的偎依。  
彻底的错乱，继而是彻底的失控感。有那么一会儿，边伯贤甚至觉得对方会在自己体内成结。啮咬变成吮吸，又变成舔弄，对方的掌纹生成一张错综地图，他要他自己的舌尖迷失其中。除此之外这张嘴几乎干不了别的任何事情——连呻吟声都变得喑哑——而边伯贤的确是怀着彻底占有吴亦凡的想法，才会这么做。他没想过假设吴亦凡真的成结，他会怎么办；正如他从没想过如果吴亦凡知道了他已分化成Alpha，会怎么办……“怎么办”的事情全部留给以后，以后不会有像今天一样的事情：像是海浪翻搅着脏器，但他还没到为此可惜的那一步。

边伯贤伸手向自己后颈。其实也只是毛细血管的破裂，腺体本身毫发无损。但指端扔沾上红，花火、云霞和胜利旗帜所占有的那种红。渗出来的时候还是热的，趁着没完全被体温蒸涸，他收回手，将它压在自己唇面上，毫不怀疑对方知道自己想做什么。在迎向高潮前，他回头，再次同吴亦凡缠绵亲吻。


End file.
